Inviting participants to a meeting (in person or audio/video conference) can be tedious and not particularly intuitive. For example, a user that schedules a meeting uses a software application or web-based interface in which he/she types the names of the users or email identifiers into fields of a graphical user interface, and selects a day and time for the meeting. Some user interfaces have become so cumbersome that many people avoid using them altogether and delegate the meeting schedule function to another person.
Accordingly, there is a significant opportunity to streamline the meeting scheduling/creation process.